Asterix (TV Series)
Asterix is a French-Canadian Traditionally-animated TV Series based on French comic series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asterix ASTERIX]. It was co-produced in Canada and France by Nelvana Limited and Marathon Media Group. Characters *'Asterix' (voiced by ??? (French) and Richard Pearce (English)): He is a brave, intelligent and shrewd warrior of somewhat diminutive size, who eagerly volunteers for all perilous missions. *'Obelix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): He is a tall, obese man with two notable attributes: his phenomenal strength and his voracious appetite for food, especially wild boar. *'Dogmatix': Obelix's pet dog. Unlike his immense master, Dogmatix is very tiny, but he can have a nasty temper. *'Getafix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): In appearance, he is tall with a white beard, white robe, red cloak. He is usually seen in possession of a small golden sickle. *'Vitalstatistix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): He is a middle-aged, bigbellied man with red hair, pigtails and a huge moustache. He is generally reasonable, well-informed, fearless, (comparatively) even-tempered and unambitious, the last much to the chagrin of his wife Impedimenta. *'Impedimenta' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The matriarchal wife of chief Vitalstatistix, leader of the village wives and the best cook in the village. She is often disappointed with the other villagers (calling them barbarians) and wishes Vitalstatistix was more ambitious. *'Cacofonix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): He loves singing and playing his lyre, and jumps at every opportunity to do so. He also plays the bagpipes, drum and a Celtic trumpet resembling a boar called a Carnyx. *'Geriatrix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The oldest inhabitant of Asterix's village. *'Mrs. Geriatrix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): She enjoys her husband's devotion and also her status as wife of the village's most senior inhabitant, which makes her one of the inner circle of village wives. Her youthful appearance suggests that she is less than half her husband's age; she is also a lot taller. *'Unhygienix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): His the village fishmonger, as was his father Unhealthix before him. His fish do not come from the sea near the village even though he has a fishing boat; instead they are transported all the way from Lutetia as he believes they are of finer quality. *'Bacteria' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The wife of Unhygienix. She is one of the inner circle of village wives. She is quiet and easy-going, but doesn't hesitate to say exactly what she thinks. *'Fulliautomatix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): His the village smith. His father, Semiautomatix, was the village smith before him. He is tall and robust, and very strong, he is one of the strongest characters, perhaps second only to Obelix, and a bit of a ruffian, especially to Cacofonix. *'Mrs. Fulliautomatix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): She's one of the inner circle of village wives. One of the shortest women in the village, and possessing of a steep and pointy nose. *'Julius Caesar' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The Roman dictator and main antagonist of the Series. Many of the stories involve his schemes finally to conquer this last Gaulish village holding out against his legions. At other times, the village has (indirectly) come to his aid, but more often it is a major embarrassment to him in the Roman senate — in at least one book, the entire senate is laughing at him after a failed plan. *'Redbeard' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): Captain of the pirates. *'Pegleg' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): An old pirate with a wooden leg who makes classical quotations in Latin. *'Pirate Lookout' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The African pirate in the crow's nest. *'Erix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The captain's son. *'Queen Cleopatra' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The Queen of Egypt. *'Brutus' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): Caesar's adopted son. Constantly plays with a knife, a reference to him being one of Caesar's assassins in real life. *'Pompey' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): aesar's greatest enemy and a former consul of Rome. *'Metellus Scipio' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): Another of Caesar's enemies, allied to Pompey. *'Caesarion': Caesar and Cleopatra's baby boy. Appears in Asterix and Son where he is sent to the village for safety. He drinks magic potion twice, causing trouble for the villagers and the Romans sent to capture him, but it has worn off by the end and he is reunited with his family. He shows a liking for sleeping under trees. *'Vercingetorix' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): The Arvernian chieftain. *'Cassivellaunus' (voiced by ??? (French) and ??? (English)): British chieftain who resists the Roman invasion. Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # Theme Songs These Theme songs are performed by Scottish comedian Billy Connolly (The Big Yin). "D.I.V.O.R.C.E." (Opening Theme) by Billy Connolly "Irish Heartbeat" (Closing Theme) by Billy Connolly Trivia as that TV series was made, English Dub Voice Recordings are made at United Kingdom (UK), with British Voice Talents. Co-production Companies Logo_of_marathon.png|Marathon Media (France) Nelvana_logo.svg.png|Nelvana (Canada) Category:Asterix Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Nelvana Category:Marathon Media